Electronic devices often include sensors to detect a current state. For example, in the case of clamshell mobile devices, a sensor may detect whether the device is in an opened or closed state. Or in the case of portable devices having a holster, a sensor may detect whether the device is in or out of the holster.
The signals produced by such sensors often require processing, such as debouncing or noise filtering. These signals may be further processed according to each specific sensor. For example, in the case of a holster sensor, the sensor signal after being processing for debouncing may be further processed for events related to the holster.
It would be desirable to provide a method of efficiently processing such signals.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.